


Mispronunciation is key

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Be more chill; boyf riends [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for Portal 2, Spoilers for Psychonauts, This is just a shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: This is for my lovely friend Scribbles on the DEH and BMC AminoIf you enjoyed it, please consider buying me acoffee





	Mispronunciation is key

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely friend Scribbles on the DEH and BMC Amino
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)

They had never been to a place like this before and they weren’t really sure if they liked it yet. But at least both of them looked very nice. Jeremy was wearing a black suit, with a nice checkered red tie, while Michael was wearing a black suit with a blue tie.

 

The attire seemed appropriate, you don’t go to a five-star restaurant every day, but it wasn’t just a normal day, it was their four year anniversary and Jeremy had decided to finally get his ass up and invite Michael to a fancy dinner for once in their goddamn lives. 

 

So here they were, two boys in a setting so unfamiliar that they looked like two cartoon characters in a Renaissance painting. 

 

As the waiter walked up to them, Michael was rambling on about a guy in his department, that he absolutely despised. 

 

“Dude, he fucking thinks he knows Portal better than me! He didn’t even know about the Chell GLaDOS conspiracy theory,” Michael said annoyed and Jeremy couldn’t help but giggle, which made Michael blush lightly.

 

Jeremy let his head rest on his fist, smiling at Michael in a loving way, his eyes were half hooded and Michael couldn’t help but realise again why he loved Jeremy so much.

 

“God, I love you,” Jeremy smiled out, before sitting up straight as the waiter came up. He was probably around 18 years old and you could tell that he was trying really hard to not be annoyed, but as he walked up to them, he cracked a happier smile. Knowing that these two probably wouldn’t yell at him, just because the kitchen messed up.

 

“Welcome to the Oxford Blue, can I get you started with some appetisers?” He asked nicely and the two boys looked at their menus again. 

 

“We’ll have the -” Michael started and stopped himself as he realised that he had no Idea how to pronounce it, “the Ang- Angorie ?” He looked over at Jeremy helplessly, who was just giggling into his hand, trying to keep his composure. Which just made Michael redder. 

 

The waiter cocked an eyebrow and just smiled out, “The Anguria? The tomatoes, grilled watermelon, feta cheese?” he asked, gesturing wildly and Michael nodded quickly. 

 

“Yeah, that one, twice please,” Michael grinned out happily. 

 

“What do you want to drink?” The waiter asked and Jeremy took the question.

 

“Just two glasses of water please,” He smiled and the waiter walked off and Jeremy had a cocky grin on his face. Michael saw it and shot back an annoyed look. 

 

“What?” He asked, a small chuckle escaping his mouth. 

 

“I just, you’re so fucking cute, I still can’t believe that we’re together sometimes,” Jeremy smiled out and Michael started to giggle. 

 

“Jeremy, we’ve been together for four years, ya dingus,” Jeremy flushed and smiled softly. 

 

“Shut up,” He mumbled. Michael smiled happily at the shorter boy, taking his hand over the table.

 

“So, back to that asshole at work, I’ve literally made multiple jokes about how the cake is a lie and basically throwing Wheatley quotes at him and he just - they all go right over his head, Jer!” Michael continued rambling. 

 

Jeremy looked at his boyfriend lovingly, his face was painted with a happy and content smile and as their appetisers came, Michael was still rambling about the guy from work as the two plates were set in front of them. 

 

They quickly thanked the waiter and he smiled at the both of them. 

 

“Do you two already know what you want for your main dish?” He asked quickly, taking out his notepad again and Michael nodded. 

 

As he looked down at the menu, his face pulled itself into a frown and he sighed heavily. 

 

“We’ll have the Grig - Grigilita Mista?” He said an almost confused look on his face as the waiter cracked a smile.

 

“You mean the Grigliata Mista? Coming right up,” he said, amused by the boy’s failing attempts. 

 

Jeremy starting to laugh again and Michael shot him a glare. 

 

“At least I can speak another fucking language, Jeremiah!” Michael hissed at Jeremy and now even the waiter was laughing lightly, before walking off to put their order in. 

 

Jeremy was still chuckling into his hand as Michael ate his first bite of food, smiling out an “I hate you,” at Jeremy. 

 

“I love you too, honey,” Jeremy just shot back, cutting off a piece of his watermelon and eating it.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Jeremy decided to speak up again as he remembered something he read at work today.

 

“Oh baby, do you remember the game Psychonauts?” he asked and Michael nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“I heard they are making a sequel and its supposed to come out next year,” Jeremy smiled happily, waiting for Michael’s reaction, which he got soon enough. Michael’s eyes widened and he started beaming.

 

“Really? Holy shit, Jere. I have been waiting for a sequel to that game for freaking ages. It’s so good and you know better than anyone else that I always did Razputin's stupid dance,” Michael started talking quickly, eyes fixed on Jeremy, filled with childhood excitement. 

 

“I know you did, it was the cutest thing,” Jeremy giggled back before Michael started talking again. Jeremy loved to do nothing more than listening to Michael talk about something he loved. He loved to see how his eyes got wide and he would start to gesture widely, a smile on his face the whole time. It was one of the things that slowly made Jeremy love himself. Because he could see how amazingly happy Michael got while talking about him, it made him feel as if there actually was good inside of him. That maybe, he deserved the love he was getting from Michael. 

 

Jeremy was pulled out of his thoughts when Michael started to talk again. 

 

“Shut up, it wasn’t cute,” Michael giggled. “But anyway, that game was one of my favourite games until we found apocalypse of the damned. My favourite Character was always Milla Vodello, she was such a happy and fun character and her backstory! Holy shit her backstory! It was the most amazing subtle character development I have seen in ages and that’s why I’m so excited-” Michael wanted to go on but was cut off by Jeremy. 

 

“Marry me,” he said out of nowhere, his face flushing darkly as he realised what he said. 

 

“What?” Michael stared at Jeremy, his cheeks turning a little red before Jeremy started talking again, pulling something out of his pocket.

 

“Michael Mell, please marry me. You’re the absolute best thing that could ever happen to me and I don’t ever want to lose you. So please, please make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me, because I don’t ever want to live a life without you,” Jeremy rambled all of this quickly, shaking a little as he pulled the small, velvet box from his pocket. 

 

Michael looked at him in shock before tears of happiness started forming and he got up from his chair, running over to fall into Jeremy’s arms.

 

“Yes, oh god, yes, yes. There is nothing that I’d rather do, I love you, more than you could ever know and god yes, I don’t ever want to be with anyone else ever again,” He said quickly wiping his happy tears. 

As Michael pulled away, Jeremy was crying happy tears as well, and Michael sat back down, before Jeremy took his hand into his, slipping the ring on his finger and getting out a matching one to slid on his. 

Their intertwined their fingers quickly and just stared at each other. Both of their gazes filled with love and happiness. 

 

“I had it planned a little differently, but I suppose this was better,” Jeremy giggled out. 

 

“How did you have it planned?” Michael asked softly, still holding Jeremy’s hand as if he was his link to reality and he needed to prove to himself that this wasn’t a dream.

 

“I had a picnic planned, but to be honest, this was a lot better, because I probably would have been too afraid to do it there,” Jeremy said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Michael just smiled at him. He was so happy, that he couldn’t even describe it. He had already known that he wanted to spend his whole life with Jeremy, but now he knew for certain that Jeremy wanted that too. 

As he was looking at Jeremy’s face, he realised it once again. He was head over heels for this boy and would always be.

  
  



End file.
